List of The ZhuZhus episodes
Episodes Season 1 # Happy Bounciversary/Say It, Don't Spray It # Home Run Hamsters/Chip Off The Old Chunk # Walter-Gate/Janitor Day # Goldfish Fingers/Skate-lebrity # Zombie Sleep Over/The No-Kart Race # Storming The Cat Castle/Ha Ha Hamsters # Fur-vivor/Zhuper Girl # Wingin' It/Friendship Friend-zy # Dreams O'Clock/Badge to the Bone # Full Groan/The Shell Game # If Wishes Were Rainbows/Deja Zhu # A Total Bust A Move/Grand Zhu Zhu Pets Hotel # Zhu Years Eve/Lookies for Cookies # The Pumpkin Whisperers/Zhuper Zhide Kicks # The Wrong Stuff/Chunklette's Web # Story Book It/Hairible Mistake # Weathering Heights/Trashing of Zhuper Girl # Zhurassic Park/Hamster A La Kart # Zhu and Improved/The Unfortunate Cookie Crumbles # Now Zhu See Me, Now Zhu Don't/Walk a Mile in Our Zhus # Zhu Got Game/And the Hammy Goes To # Pranksters' Paradise # Ball in a Days Work/How Zhu Get Ahead In Advertising # Zhuper Girl In A Jam/Frankielocks and the 4 Zhus # Your Days Are Num Num Numbered/Zhus the Boss # Zhu Land Other Languages French Season 1 # Anniversaire gonflable/Parfum de forêt # Les hamsters, ça porte Bonheur / Opération chocolat # Walterophilie / La fête du concierge # L'apprentie plombier / Vedette en skate # Zombie en pyjama / Grand Prix au lit # Dans les pattes du chat / Ha Ha Hamsters # Hamsters extrêmes / Super Gamine # Le petit oiseau va sortir / La course à l'amitié # L’heure de rêver! / Le revers de la médaille # L’embarras du choix / L’oeuf ou le skate # Arc-en-ciel à souhait / Le mystère de la lampe # Sur quel pied danser? / Le Zhu Zhu Palace Hôtel # Zhour de l’An / La chasse aux biscuits # Rouge comme une citrouille / Les super acolytes # Hamstronaute / Toile à hamster # Question d’expérience / Accident de coiffure # Orage, Ô désespoir! / Super Gamine contre Super Gamine # Zhurassic Park / Hamsters à pédales # Hamster bricoleur / Biscuit de Malheur # Abracadabramster! / Mini Frankie # Le château de l'horreur / Les trophées Hamsters # Le paradis des farceurs # Baseball intérieur / Hamsters publicitaires # Super Gamine et les Super Gaffeuses / Boucles d'or et les ZhuZhu Pets # Être ou ne pas être Num Num / Patron à la place du patron # ZhuZhu Land Plots Season 1 # Happy Bounciversary/Say It, Don't Spray It - Frankie enlists the Zhus to help her plan an anniversary party for her Mom and Dad. After returning a skunk to the wild the Zhus get themselves lost in the woods! # Home Run Hamsters/Chip Off the Old Chunk - Frankie forgets her glove at home and the Zhus must find it in time for the big game. The Zhu Zhus sneak into the grocery store after being told to not come. # Walter-Gate/Janitor Day - A dog that Frankie is looking after escapes the backyard and she and Zhu Zhus need to find him! The Zhus decide to make friends with Mr. Kerdel the school janitor. # Goldfish Fingers/Skate-lebrity - Frankie and the Zhu Zhus snap a pipe while doing some plumbing and the house starts flooding. Chunk gives Frankie a makeover for her big TV skateboarding debut. # Zombie Sleep Over/The No-Kart Race - Frankie’s first sleepover gets spooky after she and her friends watch a zombie movie. Frankie's illness means no Go Kart race, but the Zhus have other plans! # Storming the Cat Castle/Ha Ha Hamsters - When Num Nums is nabbed by the neighbour’s cat, Frankie and the Zhus mount a rescue mission. Frankie and the Zhus try to get on a TV show called "World’s Funniest Pets." # Fur-vivor/Zhuper Girl - A rainy day forces Frankie to create the first-ever indoor Iron Hamster Games. Frankie pretends to be Zhuper Girl and Squiggles takes his role as the villain too far. # Wingin' It/ Friendship Friend-zy - Frankie and the Zhus try to teach a baby bird how to fly. The Zhus try to prove who is Frankie's best friend so they can earn a Friendship Bracelet. # Dreams O'Clock/Badge to the Bone - Frankie gets super nervous when introduced to her favorite musician. Frankie and the Zhus take mom camping, whether she wants to go or not! # Full Groan/The Shell Game - Frankie does a project for school describing what she wants to be when she grows up. Frankie must take care of an egg for 7 days without breaking it! # If Wishes Were Rainbows/Deja Zhu - Frankie and the Zhus travel to the end of the rainbow to ask a favor of the Rainbo-Roo. Frankie and the Zhus each tell a very different story when asked about a broken lamp. # A Total Bust A Move/Grand Zhu Zhu Pets Hotel - The Zhus fear Frankie is going to embarrass herself by dancing in a school talent show. Frankie treats her Zhus to an all-inclusive resort weekend in the backyard. # Zhu Years Eve/Lookies for Cookies - Frankie is determined to stay up until midnight to ring in the New Year. Squiggles hides the family cookie jar as part of a scavenger hunt, but forgets where. # The Pumpkin Whisperers/Zhuper Zhide Kicks - Frankie and the Zhus enter a pumpkin growing contest against Madge, the mean neighbor. Zhuper Girl and her Hamster sidekicks battle the evil pirate, Girl Beard. # The Wrong Stuff/Chunklette's Web - When Chunk is blasted from a cannon, he is mistaken for an invading alien. Chunk develops a fear of spiders so Frankie and the gang work to help him overcome it. # Story Book It/Hairible Mistake - The Zhus create wild adventures for Frankie in order to help her write a book./Frankie gets a new haircut but hates it. She and the Zhus try to fix it and just make it worse. # Weathering Heights/Trashing of Zhuper Girl - Frankie and her Zhus begin to make an emergency kit for the house and things get out of hand./Frankie and the Zhus become Anytown cleanliness superheroes. # Zhurassic Park/Hamster A La Kart - When the Zhu Zhus make ‘cave paintings’, a tale of pre-historic hamsters comes to life. / Frankie and the Zhus work together as a team to defeat cheater Madge in a Go Kart race. # Zhu and Improved/The Unfortunate Cookie Crumbles - A string of failures make Squiggles quit science, but in the end his weird ways save the day. /Frankie and the Zhus have an unlucky day while working hard to avoid being unlucky. # Now Zhu See Me, Now Zhu Don't/Walk a Mile in Our Zhus - Frankie performs a magic trick and Chunk believes he's now invisible. Frankie dreams she is Zhu-sized and finds that being small is fun. # Zhu Got Game/And the Hammy Goes To - Frankie and the Zhus play a board game that transforms the house into a castle. After discovering her Zhus have never won a trophy, Frankie nominates them in her own Awards Show! # Pranksters' Paradise - The Zhus must make sure Chunk’s prankster cousins don’t ruin the fancy party that Frankie is throwing. # Ball in a Days Work/How Zhu Get Ahead In Advertising - Frankie and the Zhus imagine how to retrieve a confiscated baseball. Frankie and the Zhus shoot a commercial. # Zhuper Girl In A Jam/Frankielocks and the 4 Zhus - When Frankie and the Zhus include the Gelato twins in a game of Zhuper Girl, things go badly. Frankie has the Zhus act as puppets for a show at school. # Your Days Are Num Num Numbered/Zhus the Boss - Num Nums announces she is no longer ‘going to be Num Nums.’ Frankie and the Zhus are in charge of the house for a day. # Zhu Land - Frankie and the Zhus travel through a magical tube to a hamster world called Zhu Land.